The Pale Horse
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Meet the drug peddler of the wizard world. Betrayed by those he trusts He seeks to eliminate wizarding society the only way thats meats out punishment horribly. Drugs. Magic can't win this time especially since its the chosen one peddling the drugs.
1. Prolouge

The Pale horse

Prologue

It was dark in Soho, London. It was also depressing. On every street corner were his victims. He had many names, the professor, the blue man, and the pale horse. He operated his drug trade out of his own law firm. He was lawyer by day and drug dealer by night. He sold all the normal drugs; cocaine, heroin, marijuana, and speed. The thing is however is that all his customers had something in common. They weren't normal people. They were wizards.

His hatred of wizard kind started with his horrible transformation. It was a long story of sex, greed, blackmail and attempted murder. He finally realized that muggles had it all right. He still liked the magical world and still used his magic. Thing is he thought, rightly so, that it should be his and his alone. Soon his carefully constructed plan would succeed and all the purebloods would be brought low. He smiled as he watched his latest success cough blood up and say he wanted more drugs. He was happy to oblige.

The man laughed as the once proud Draco Malfoy snorted the white poison up his nose. Dealing drugs was a good way to destroy the purebloods. Half of them were already on this block. It took a while for Lord Voldemort to succumb but repeated threats of rebellion from his death eaters made him buy from the man. If only Lord Voldemort knew who he was buying from but of course he didn't. Dumbledore had covered his tracks well enough. No one knew that the drug peddler of the wizard world was fixing to sell his biggest product at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His conscious did assault him for selling to little kids but his betrayal at the hands of the old fool whisked it away. He was going to bring the wizarding world to its knees. Just so no muggles got hooked by the product; the man put a muggle-repelling charm on the drugs so his customers could only be wizards and witches. He sent word via Dobby to all other species about his plans and they nodded their approval. The wizards and witches had no idea about the conspiracy to do away with it. It didn't go to just house elves, goblins, and centaurs. Tony Blair, the then prime minister of England, also backed the anti-wizarding drug-peddling villainous, malicious scoundrel.

Still no one knew the identity of the Pale man. Soon every wizard would know, soon every wizards would tremble at the odious deeds of Lawrence J. Voldemort, attorney at law, also formerly known as Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

The attempted murder

It all began with a plot to kill Harry Potter, a plot that went horribly bad. It all went like this. Draco Malfoy overheard Voldemort tell Lucious that if anyone other than he killed Potter than he would reward that person with being his right hand. He meant this as bait and Draco took it. Draco then made the fateful decision to kill Harry Potter.

All it took was a forged love note from Ginny to Harry to get Harry to the astronomy tower. Draco was the real one who wrote the letter and Harry like a dumb Gryffindor took the bait. So it was that on midnight on May 17th 1996 that Harry found himself on the highest tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco snuck up behind him. "Potter" He said Harry turned around and Draco rose his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA". Draco yelled. The ball of light that came from Draco's wand hit Harry in the chest.

Harry would have died that night if not for the blood Voldemort had taken from him. The piece of Tom Riddle's soul in Harry however was another matter. In order to save its life it fought tooth and nail to get out from that body. When the Avada Kedavra curse hit Harry's body, the soul was freed from the scar but not from Harry's body. The soul unknowingly made its way down Harry's chest and stomach when it touched the last remaining bit of the green killing curse.

The force of the spell pushed Harry off the astronomy tower. The bit of soul realized that it couldn't survive a fall like that so it decided to save Harry the only way it knew how. It repeated a curse that Voldemort used to transform himself into the monster he was. Before the bit of soul could finish the spell however it was lit aflame green flame in fact.

From on the ground it looked like a fireball falling through the air. The piece of soul along with Harry's body was lit aflame with green flames. A gust of wind sent the falling fireball into the forbidden forest, where it made a gigantic crash that scared the forest animals.

Hagrid came running out of his shack and saw black smoke come from the forest. He pulled his pink umbrella from his coat and said "Expecto Pratonum." A big dragon erupted out of the end of the umbrella and sored to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was woken by Hagrids powerful voice coming out of the dragon. "Fire in de forbiddn forest, might need your help." Dumbledore ran out of his office and down the stairs. He opened the front doors and ran out. He met uop with Hagrid and they both ran into the forbidden forest.

They got to the fire in record time. The both used argumanti to put it out. They then made out a form huddled in the embers of the fire. Hagrid ran forward and prodded the body. He then carefully turned the figure over. "What the ell is tha'"

"What, Hagrid" Dumbledore said running forward. He then saw the figure. Dumbledors heart almost stopped. It was impossible, it couldn't be him. The attacks were made for Dumbledore himself, not him. Dumbledore got up close and shook the figure. The man opened his eyes and grunted, his voice wracked with pain. This man was severly burnt and it would take weeks for him to recover. Dumbledore picked up the wrinkled burnt figure and carried him up to the hospital wing. This was a side effect of his perfect plan for the greater good. He always knew this was a possibility esspecially if someone killed Harry besides Lord Voldemort.

If someone tried to kill Harry besides Lord Voldemort, Harry's soul and the piece of soul inside him would both meld. It was just a minor stop until Harry looked like himself again.

Dumbledore didn't know however that it wasn't that simple. Harry Potter would never look like himself again and it was that small sad fact that led Harry to ensure the wizarding world's destruction. It was that fact that led him to be a drug pusher. It was that sad fact that led Harry Potter to become Lawrence John Voldemort.


End file.
